


What Are We?

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Budding Love, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem is that Hux doesn’t mind this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Kururu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kururu/gifts).



> dedicated to and inspired by [kururu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kururu), who let me get a Sneak Peak at Something They're Writing that made this happen ;0

Neither of them asks questions. It works at first, when the only question to ask was who was going to be touched first, which of them would go to the other’s dorm, things like that. Planning only hours ahead for the quick fucks and shaky, rushed handjobs.

It gets more complicated when they start wanting new things, better things. Hux tells him how to do something a certain way that feels better or asks him to try something just to see if it feels good, and Kylo does it for him, and grins when it makes Hux moan and arch; Kylo kisses him, holds onto him as they move, pulls Hux’s hands onto him when they’re not occupied with anything else and presses them down onto his skin.

They start knowing what the other wants and needs without it being asked. They settle into the rhythm of Hux’s dorm, Hux’s lube, Kylo getting him off after a long day and Hux taking his time bringing Kylo over the edge after. Hux kisses Kylo almost nonstop once the door closes behind him, on his mouth, his face, his neck, his body, and Kylo does all the undressing. It’s a weird, strict routine they settle into, and it works well, unwritten between fingertips and shaky breaths.

The change is mostly unnoticed and pleasant until a night is too good and Kylo can’t bring himself to leave. He sleeps in Hux’s bed, and that’s not the problem. He doesn’t snore, sleeps mostly curled on his side, and he doesn’t take up an obnoxious amount of room.

The problem is that Hux wakes up to them pressed together, Kylo’s arm hooked under Hux’s nightshirt to keep him close; he's warm, and Hux can feel his breath hitting his collar with every exhale. He looks so relaxed. Even just after he's climaxed, when he's too exhausted and fucked out to move, he's never seen Kylo look so calm, and satisfied, and…

 _Happy_. The word is ‘happy’.

He wants to laugh, but instead, a sick feeling settles in him.

The problem is that Hux doesn’t mind this at all. He’s actually finding himself glad that Kylo is enjoying himself. Feels safe in his bed. There’s no pressure in the room like there used to be, from Kylo’s racing thoughts trying to inch out into the world and bring everyone else into their anxiety and darkness and doubt. If anything, the room feels lighter, like his unconscious reach out has become less pained.

 _Happy_. Hux’s stomach turns. 

That’s bad enough. But ringing out over his sudden nausea is the worst part: this is fine. He’s entirely fine with this. Kylo could sleep over every night, for all he cares, and it wouldn’t bother him. Wouldn’t even inconvenience him.

He gets a flicker of a thought, of waking up beside him and kissing him in the morning. No excuse of a long day or a pent-up feeling, just _because_. Sharing the shower in his room because the need to, sure, but also because they _want_ to.

Hux pales in the dark room. He wouldn’t just be fine with it. He’d probably enjoy it.

What the hell does this make them?

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
